


Con Teens ~ZeRoyalChaos~

by TheMythicalUmbreon



Category: ZeRoyalChaos - Fandom
Genre: Con Artists, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMythicalUmbreon/pseuds/TheMythicalUmbreon
Summary: Chilled hears a con man trying to play Ze. Turns out Ze has different plans in mind.





	

Chilled was a skilled con-man, well teenager. He could ask for a nickel and get fifty bucks instead. He mainly used his skill on other teenagers, but he has never tried on adults though, for that would end in a heap of trouble. Today however, he sees a man talking to someone about Chilled's age, maybe younger.

***Chilled's POV***

"Let's see what those two are talking about." I say to nobody in particular.  
I walked to a bench near them and pretended to be waiting on something.

"-listen sir, I don't have all that much, I'm sorry... Maybe we can do something to settle this?" The teen said to the man.

"Look, we had a deal. But you know, I could do with pushing you in more debt." The older man said, saying the last part in a low whisper.

 _*Poor kid doesn't know what he's gotten himself into*_ I think to myself.

The two of them decide to play some cards.

"Um sir, can we uh... find another game to play?" The teen asks nervously.

"No, this is the game I chose, so either pay the money right now, or try and play it back." The man said in an irritated tone.

 _*Cards, huh? I'm not that good at cards, actually. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from this man.*_ I think  as I try see the game while not being obvious.

I failed at that.

I made eye contact with the boy for a brief moment. In that brief moment, I saw that the boy had green eyes.

_*Those eyes are gorgeo- wait Anthony what are you thinking. You don't even know the boy. Wait, maybe you do. He kinda looks like that Steven kid, or Ze as he likes to be called. Makes sense too... Ze is a nervous, nerdy kind of kid who could probably get tricked into almost anything. He is cute, I will admit. I just never had the time to try and talk to him.*_

I  pretend to look at his phone while I'm  lost in thought.

"-You want to give up now? Before you owe more money?" The man tells Ze.

"Wait, wait... one more round, then I'm done. I promise!" Ze says more nervously than before.

"Guess I can earn more money outta him." The man whispers.

They play another round of cards... and to my  surprise, Ze doesn't have that nervous look in his eyes. No, he has a confident and smug look.

By the looks of it, it looks like Ze is winning by like, a lot.  
About fifteen minutes later, the man a look of shock and anger.  
"What the hell?!" He semi-yelled at Ze. "You tricked me!" he raises his voice to a higher yell.

"I believe it's called, 'conning'." Ze says with a smug tone. "Don't try and con a con." He ends with a smile.

The man gets up and walks away, anger radiating off him. Ze makes his way over to me and sits next to me.

"So, you saw all that, huh?" Ze says, going back to his nervous tone.

"Actually I did. And it was amazing!" I told him.

"What? Amazing, conning is amazing?" Ze asked with a confused look.

"It is when you're a con m- teen yourself." I say with a chuckle.

"Wait... you're Chilled, or Anthony. The one that goes to my school." Ze says shakily, a blush forming on his face, me pretending not to notice.

"You've heard of me?" I say, with shock.

"Of course! Everyone goes around saying 'Can't trust Chilled', or 'CTC'." Ze informs me.

"So that's what I'm known as..." I snicker. "No wonder nobody falls for my tricks anymore." I say with a smirk.

"Well, my friends actually started it..." Ze says with an ashamed look.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I can't be mad with the truth!" I tell Ze.

That was true, actually. I couldn't be mad at what was true. Or Ze for that matter. Nope, could never hate a cute boy like him.  
Dammit, gay thoughts. Go away.

"I actually really wanted to meet you, like with talking and stuff." Ze says, breaking the silence.

"Oh yea? Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to know more about the great 'Chilly Willy the Con God'... _and you're cute too._ " Ze said, saying the last part in a low mumble.

I heard this and smirked.

"Ohh, I get you. You want tips on being a con-pro like me, and be my boyfriend?" I said, keeping my smirk.

Ze seemed flustered. It was quite cute actually.

"That's not what I said." Ze said, turning away from me.

"Yea, but you were thinking it." I said back.

I think he gave up. He would've sooner or later.

"Fine, you win. Yes I would want to date you. Happy?" Ze said, getting all flustered.

My face lit up. Yes, I knew that's what he wanted, but hearing him say it was even better.

"Great! So Ze, or Steven, would you care to go out with me?" I said excitedly.

"Well obviously." Ze said with a huge grin.

I stood up, taking Ze's hand.

"Now, why don't we go and get some money outta those two girls over there?" I said deviously.

"I would love too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This has been my favorite one-shot to write! I haven't posted this to tumblr yet (themythicalumbreon), but I have to my Wattpad! (TheMythicalUmbreon) Feel free to check em out! I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
